poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 4 in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. Lysandre: This is the story that concerns Mega Evolution. Alain, Professor Sycamore's assistant along with his friends The D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus was doing research on mega evolution and set off on a journey, to find a mega stone. There was one, who reached out to help Alain. That was Lysandre, a man who planned on naturalizing Mega Evolution energy for peaceful proposes only. Alain was given a mega stone, and exchange for helping Lysandre with his plan. Eventually he sucessfully recovered the legendary giant rock, which has a connection between Mega Evolution energy. One thing however, was making him a little unsure. That was the presences of the Rookie trainer Mairin. Who has been traveling with him and his friends since there accidental encounter. (Lysandre grabs the Mega stone as we see the title Team Robot In Pokemon: Mega Evolution Act 4) (The episode begins with the plane lands in the airport) Woman: Did you hear the news about the Rustboro City coast? Woman #2: You mean about the Legendary Pokemon? (Then we see Mairin, Chespie and Steven Stone are talking to Professor Sycamore) Professor Sycamore: Hi, Mairin. It's mean quite a long time. How could I be an assistants? Mairin: Professor, umm... you know a trainer named Alain and he has friends the D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and the old lady don't you? (Cut to Ursula) Ursula (Dinosaur King): Wait! Somebody just called me an old lady! Zander: Maybe you're imagining things. Kim Possible: Now time for that we've got to get to see Alain. (Cut back to Mairin) Mairin: You see, Steven and I been with Alain and his friends traveling. Steven Stone: Hi, there, Professor. Professor Sycamore: Steven Stone. Correct? Steven Stone: Yes, that's correct. You see Alain, Mairin, Alain's friends and I we've been through a lot. Professor Sycamore: Huh? (Cut to Alain was now in the battlefield and the D-Team, Alpha Gang, their Dinosaurs, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus are here as well) Max Taylor: All right! This is going to be great! Ron Stoppable: Boo-yah! Alain will beat those Mega Evolution Trainers and he and Charizard will be the strongest guys in the world! (Lysandre arrives) Lysandre: So Alain. Alain: Yes? Lysandre: If you want to be the strongest, then win. Alain: I understand. (Flashback starts with Alain, the heroes talk to Lysandre) Lysandre: You've feel you haven't battle enough yet. Alain: Yes. Certainly not to be the strongest. Lysandre: (Pets his Pyroar, while he continues talking) Why are you in such a hurry? Alain: I am, not! No! Rex Owen: He's not in a hurry, Lysandre. He just want to be the strongest that's all. Zoe Drake: Please, help him and Charizard to be the strongest Trainer and his Pokemon in the world. Laura: Come on, Lysandre, please. Lysandre: Very well. I will find ten Mega Evolution trainers. Max Taylor: Yes! Ron Stoppable: Boo-yah! Kim Possible: That's more like it! Alain: Thank you sir! Lysandre: However, if you lose even once, I will take back the mega stone and the keystone. I have no time for weaklings. (Flashback ends) Alain: (Talks in his mind) If I'm to achieve my goal, I must be the strongest. (Then Malva arrives) Malva: Did you think he can win? Lysandre: Oh, Malva. Dr. Drakken (Silhouette): You came just in time. Shego (Silhouette): I've heard about you. You're the elite four. Malva: Yes. Gavro (Silhouette): Will Alain win? Lysandre: We shall see. Alain: (Talks in his mind) I won't lose, I can't. (An image of Professor Sycamore, Mairin, Chespie, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their dinosaurs, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus was shown) Alain: (Talks in his mind) I will protect the ones I love. (The gate opens as we see a young boy that has a raincoat, his red glasses and he is carrying an umbrella) Venusaur Trainer: Tough luck that I'm first. Because you're gonna lose. Lysandre: Begin! Keep battling, even if it takes you past your limits! Alain: Charizard, let's go! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard) Venusaur Trainer: Venusaur, come fourth! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Venusaur) Zoe Drake: It's a Venusaur! Laura: Wow! Bulbasaur's final evolution! Malva: Why are you pushing him this far, Lysandre? Lysandre: Battle him, and you'll see. Kurumi Tokisaki: He will defeat that trainer and his Venusaur. Malva: I hope he makes it, all the way to the end. Venusaur Trainer: Mega evolve, now! (His keystone shines and so as the Venusaurite and Venusaur mega evolves) Rod: Mega Venusaur! Max Taylor: Good luck, Alain! Alain: (Touches his Keystone) Respond to my heart, keystone! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve! (Alain's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) Charizard, let's go! Flamethrower now! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower and hits Mega Venusaur, as the smoke clears Mega Venusaur is still standing) Alain: What? Ursula (Dinosaur King): What happened?! Laura: Why is it still standing?! Ron Stoppable: I thought, Venusaur was suppose to be defeated, since it is a Grass Type Pokemon and very weak again fire type like Charizard! Rod: Did you notice, Venusaur is a Grass and Poison type Pokemon. When Fire types try to beat Poison types it won't work. Venusaur Trainer: That isn't gonna work against my Mega Venusaur! Venoshock go! (Mega Venusaur fires Venoshock, Mega Charizard X tries to avoid getting hit by them but the poison type attack hits Mega Charizard X and hurts from the poison) Alain: Poison, no! Kim Possible: Charizard's in trouble! (Cut back to the Villains and Malva) Malva: I guess he's finished. Gavro: That's really embarrassing, that Charizard is going to lose. Foolscap: Alain and his Charizard are not gonna lose, Dummy! (The man arrives) Man: Excuse me, sir. But you have a visitor. Lysandre: Very well. (Cut to Mairin and Steven Stone) Mairin: Whoa, it's huge! What is that big ball? Lysandre: Sorry, to keep you waiting. Mairin: Mr. Lysandre! Lysandre: Nice to see you! Mairin: Uh... is Alain and his friends here? Lysandre: They are indeed. His friends are watching him battling right now. Mairin: Oh, can I please go and watch him. Lysandre: I'll get an escort. Mairin: Awesome! Hey, what about you? Steven Stone: I'll come meet you later. Mairin: Gotcha! Lysandre: It's about the giant stone I presume. (Cut back to the battlefield where Mega Charizard X gets a Vine Whip stuck on it's wrist while its poisoned as two Mega Evolutions struggle like a tug of war) Max Taylor: Come on, You can do it! Rod: Don't give up Charizard! Ron Stoppable: Don't lose, Alain and Charizard! Stay tough! (Then Mairin and Chespie arrives) Mairin: Charizard! Zoe Drake: It's Mairin! Rex Owen: What are you doing here? Mairin: Came to see Alain battle. Ed (Dinosaur King): Good. But he's very busy, so let him focus. (Mega Charizard X recognize the voice as Alain looks at Mairin and then turns back to Charizard) Alain: Hey! You worried about yourself! Venusaur Trainer: Slam it! (Mega Venusaur lifts Mega Charizard X up in the air and then slam it down to the ground) Alain: Charizard, get up! (Mega Charizard X gets up) Venusaur Trainer: Oh, still not done? Then use Seed bomb! (Mega Venusaur activates Seed Bomb) Alain: Dragon Claw, let's go! (Mega Charizard X activates the attack hitting two seed bombs and then dodges many Seed Bomb attacks then at last it hits Mega Venusaur and turns back to normal defeating it) Venusaur Trainer: Venusaur! (One Mega Stone appears in the monitor) Mairin: They won! Max Taylor: Yay! Kim Possible: Way to go Alain! Ron Stoppable: Awesome job! Ursula (Dinosaur King): You manage to take down Venasaur! Zander: Sweet! Ed (Dinosaur King): How awesome is that? (Mega Charizard X returns back to normal Charizard while it flies down to Alain) Alain: Take this Pecha Berry for the poison. (Alain throws the Pecha Berry and his Charizard eats it making it heal Charizard from the Poison) Mairin: Hey, Alain. Max Taylor: Shh. Don't talk to him. (Then they turn to see another trainer) Alakazam Trainer: No time to rest, I look forward to soundly defeating you. (Chuckles) Prepare yourself to be completely crushed! Alakazam, action! (He brings out his Pokéball summoning his Alakazam) Alright, Mega Evolve! (He touches his keystone and mega evolves his Alakazam into Mega Alakazam) Alain: This is only the second. (Touches his Keystone) Stay focus! (Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X again) Ron Stoppable: Good luck, Alain! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jafar:(in Megatron's voice) You let Z-1 escape without Zygarde our plans will be ruin forever. - - - (In the Post-credits we see Lysandre walking to his lab and the villains appears out of the shadows) Lysandre: So all of you are here. Mr. Ross: Oh, yes. We even heard that little Girl's Chespin is in a coma. (Then the video shows up as we see a silhouette evil Digimon) Lysandre: Yes, report Apocalymon. Apocalymon (Silhouette): I even saw Alain's friends went off to find the DigiDestined and all of Team Robot members. And I even two green Legendary Pokémon escaped from your Laboratory. - - - - - (The music begins to be heard) Lysandre: (speaks) I never thought of Zygarde's essential. It's crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe it has a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain. (Music begins) Lysandre: (sings) I know that your powers of retention. Mr. Ross: (sings) Are as wet as Camerupt's backside. King Nixel: (sings) But thick as you are pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking Team Flare's successions Even you can't be caught unawares! Prince Hans: (sings) So, prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news. Lysandre: (sings) A shining, new era is tiptoeing nearer Bryony: And where do we feature? Lysandre: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared! Lysandre/Villains: Be prepared! Dr. Drakken: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Lysandre: For the capture of Zygarde. Gavro: Didn't Team Flare have them? Lysandre: Yes, but we're gonna capture Z-1, and Z-2 too. Mable: Great idea! Who needs the Legendary Pokemon? Bryony, Aliana, Mable, Xerosic, and Celosia: No legendary, no legendary! La la la la la la! Apocalymon: (silhouette) Idiots! There will be a ruler! Xerosic: Hey, but you said, uh... Xehanort: We will capture two Zygarde! Stick with us and we'll create a beautiful world for Team Flare! All Villains and Team Flare: Yay, alright! Long live Lysandre! Long live Lysandre! It's great that we'll soon be connected. With our boss who'll be all-time adored. Lysandre: (sings) Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! Lysandre/Villains: So, prepare for the coup of the century! Lysandre: Be prepared for the murkiest scam! (Villains: Ooh...la,la,la) Meticulous planning (Villains: Our beautiful world!) Tenacity spanning (Villains: Our lovely world!) Decades of denial (Villains: A world for us!) Is simply why I'll (Villains: Suitable for us!) Be ruler, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen, for the wonder I am We won't stop, until Zygarde is ours! Lysandre/Villains: Be prepared! Lysandre/Team Flare/Villains: We won't stop, until Zygarde is ours! Be prepared! (All laugh evilly as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts